flameofreccafandomcom-20200214-history
Gashakura
Gashakura (餓紗喰) is a member of Uruha Ma, as well as its second in command. Appearance Gashakura is a gigantic man, well over the height of any normal human. His body is protected by an equally huge and heavy white armor that seems to be made out of a craggy rock material. Over his chest, thinner sections connect to the main pieces, which are three long, thick plates that extend down to his waist. Gashakura's arms, as well as his waist are also covered in this armor. His helmet is made of the same material as his armor and has an upside down red triangle on the forehead. When Gashakura removes his armor, he has the appearance of a man in his late twenties with short dark hair. The triangle symbol on his helmet is also on Gashakura's forehead as well. Personality Gashakura's sole motivation for entering the tournament was to find fighters who could equal, or even surpass his own strength. Initially, he was quite disappointed with the fighters he and his team had encountered, considering them all weak and easy wins. During his fight with Fūko, Gashakura finally got the battle he craved. He also made it clear multiple times that he would not go easy on her simply because she was a woman. Gashakura also was the only member of his team that didn't attempt to play any sort of tricks on his opponent and fought them straight. He always seeks a fair fight, as seen when he destroyed the laser towers, damaging himself in order to make things even with Fūko, who had been hit unexpectedly by the lasers. Part in the Story Ura Butou Satsujin Gashakura's first appearance where he watches the battle of both Tsukishiro and Kashamaru's battle which both were defeated by Koganei and Recca. He also threatens Kashamaru when he is about to be defeated and also watches both being sucked from his brother's Majigen Dimension. Before his battle against Fūko Kirisawa, he tells Recca about his condition where he was inflicted from Kashamaru's weapon by applying the sleeping potion. Just as the potion takes effect on Recca, he was saved by Fūko when Gashakura attacks him with his Morning Star. He noticed about the darts she threw on his wrist. Gashakura battles Fūko at the semi-finals of the tournament and became amused to see her destroy his Morning Star with the use of her Fūjin and its Kaze no Tsume. Now that he found a worthy adversary, Gashakura finally able to use the Magagumo madogu to fight her and it becomes an excited battle between his strength against her speed until the interupption of the laser net activated by Kōran Mori to make Fūko inflicted with laser burns. Gashakura tells Fūko to give up which she stubbornly refuses. As the fight becomes equal, Gashakura knocks Fūko into the laser net for the second time as her laser burns on her back got worsen. Instead of dealing the final blow to Fūko, Gashakura uses the four arms from its Magagumo to destroy the laser net to make it fair. As Kagerō mentioned, Gashakura's power from his madogu is reduced drastically as Fūko's injuries are much worse than he is. Gashakura manages to knock Fūko down as her madogu was removed from the Fūjin's main core. Therefore, Fūko desperately to stand up and fight and uses one of the small crystals from her Fūjin. Gashakura attempts to attack her but his madogu's tentacles are destroyed from its barrier. He is soon knocked into the ceiling by Fūko's Kazedama demonstrated by Fūjin's true form leading his defeat at Fūko's hands. His brother Magensha attempts to kill him by using the Demon Cannon after being defeated by Fūko but instead he knocks him out of the ring. Once Fūko is sucked into the Majigen Dimension, Gashakura tells Recca that she, Tsukishiro and Kashamaru are alive before being threatened by Magensha. Gashakura later watches Domon Ishijima's battle against Magensha until in his defeat. He also witnesses his brother being burned into ashes by Kurei after he scarily admits to him that he was following orders from Kōran Mori to capture Yanagi Sakoshita by force during the match. He is never seen again in the anime at the near end of the series. But in the manga it reveals that his team Uruha Ma had reached in second place as Team Hokage became champions in the tournament. SODOM arc Along with the remnant of Uruha Ma, Gashakura appears at SODOM at the same time as the Kū clan, assisting Team Hokage in destroying Mori's zombies. He, Kashamaru, Tsukishiro, and Saiha distract Kadotsu from Kaoru's track and engage him in battle. Kadotsu reveals that Magensha had always tried imitating him, but failed, much to Gashakura's rage. Even so, Kadotsu effortless takes the upper hand in the battle, and the group is only saved by Kurei's timely arrival and Joker's persuasion for Kurei to leave them alive. Abilities Enhanced Strength: Gashakura is able to swing his two-hundred kilogram weapon, Morning Star, with ease. Equipment Morning Star.png|Morning Star (anime) Gashakura_Morning_Star.jpg|Morning Star (manga) Magagumo.png|Magagumo Morning Star: Gashakura's main weapon of choice is a huge spiked ball attached to a long steel chain( According to the referee of his match, it weighed two-hundred kilograms, but Gashakura swung it around with tremendous ease. It was made useless by Fuko after she sliced it up. Madogu Magagumo (凶蜘蛛, Foul Spider): A retractable "spider armor" worn by Gashakura of Uruha Ma that can be used to attack and defend at the same time. It has six large "tentacles" with powerful 'claws' made of steel that can be mentally controlled by its user. According to Kagero, the user needs great physical strength in order to use this weapon. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Ura Uruha Category:Uruha Ma Category:Male